K.O. vs. Steven Universe
KO_vs_Steven1.png|TJman461 Steven vs K.O.png|Jugboy What-if Death Battle Steven Universe vs. K.O..jpg|OmnicidalClown1992 Description OK KO: Let's be Heroes vs. Steven Universe. The clash between two Cartoon Network heroes in a battle of offense against defence in the season 1 premiere. Introduction Wiz: Before every superhero's story, they have an origin story. Boomstick: But for these two Cartoon Network heroes, their origins are their stories. Wiz: KO, the aspiring young hero working at the Plaza. Boomstick: And Steven Universe, the rising star of the Crystal Gems. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. KO Wiz: In the year 201X... Boomstick: Which is probably the year 2019 considering the technology available, just saying, its the most likely option. Wiz: In the year 201 and 'X', heroes are now a commonplace phenomenon in the world. Academies, POW Cards, and even average jobs are all centered around improving a hero's ability. Boomstick: And the Plaza is one of these average job locations, and that it just so happens to be the workplace of one aspiring hero. His name is KO. *Background **Full Name: Kaio Kincaid **Age: 6-11 **Height: Short **Son of Silver Spark **Hero Ranking: 3 **Employee of Lakewood Plaza Turbo **Possesses superhuman strength, speed and durability Wiz: The son of famous hero Silver Spark, KO may have been small in stature, but big in dreams. Boomstick: Oh, don't go getting all sentimental Wizard. Wiz: Well, KO certainly dreams big and he is very determined to be recognized as an official hero; in fact, he wasn't even a teenager before he decided to get a job at the Plaza. Boomstick: Wait, isn't that against child labor laws or something. Wiz: Well, you yourself said the year could be 2019. Boomstick: Hah! Wiz: But honestly, the Plaza was the perfect place for KO to get experience of what it means to be a hero, because the Plaza had one reoccurring issue, and no, it wasn't shoplifters. Boomstick: It was Boxmore Engineering, headed by its CEO Lord Boxman; they constantly besieged the Plaza, calling out many of the heroes who worked thereto defend it. And KO was certainly more than qualified to take on his number of daily robot invasions. He's super strong and superfast, and not to mentioned he can take a solid hit and keep on trucking. *Techniques **Fighting skills **Ball Curl **Power Battle Yodel **Power-Fist Fireball **Power Spirit Strike **Alternate Forms ***TKO (Turbo KO) ***CKO (Combined KO) ***PKO (Perfect KO) Wiz: He is also surprisingly adept in hand-to-hand combat, and has a number of techniques under his belt. Boomstick: In particular is his Power-Fist Fireball; inspired by any signature beam technique ever, the Fireball consists of firing an energy fist over a long range at an opponent, which is strong enough to smash through iron doors with ease, and it only keeps getting stronger as the series progresses. Wiz: He can also unleash a powerful yodel that can stun enemies and heals him in the process, and can use the Power Spirit Strike to summon...ghostly heads to attack his enemies? Boomstick: Was this series always so weird? Wiz: Probably, and that wouldn't be the last time things got weird. Turns out, KO has an alternate personality known as TKO, and whenever he gets in control, his physical abilities are boosted up to ten. Boomstick: He can project energy beams and slashes and can send out a radius of damaging energy. Wiz: For a long time, KO and TKO were at odds with each other due to their opposing attitudes and ideals towards power, but eventually they were able to come to agreements on control over their shared body, and enter two transformations. Boomstick: The first is CKO, or Combined KO, the less stable combined form between the two. Wiz: But the second, and far more powerful transformation, is Super KO. Boomstick: And if TKO boosts KO's power up to 10, then SKO boosts it to 20! *Feats **Beat TKO back into his cage within his mind **Fired a Power Fist over 6000 feet into the air **Went toe to toe with Shadowy Figure **Moves faster than the eye can see **As TKO, sliced a robot in half at blinding speed and punched Rad into orbit Wiz: With all these techniques under his belt, KO quickly made his mark as a defender of the Plaza. He's defeated dozens of robots and can even go toe-to-toe with skilled fighters and other heroes. In one such instance, when in his TKO personality, he once punched the alien Rad into orbit, which would require 3600 tons of force. Boomstick: Who knew a little kid could be so damn awesome. Wiz: Speaking of which, whilst KO is an opponent not to be underestimated, he's still just a young boy, and can act rather impulsively. Boomstick: But when push comes to shove, KO will throw down his life to defend the Plaza that gave him a chance to be a hero. Steven Universe Wiz: For thousands of years, the Crystal Gems, led by the powerful Rose Quartz, fought to defend their new home Earth from the scourge of old Gem technology and Corrupted Gems. Boomstick: But Rose Quartz was about to do have another great adventurer; parenthood. Wiz: Now who's being sentimental? But sure enough, Rose Quartz eventually entered an intimate relationship with Greg Universe, and the good news was that it resulted in the birth of a baby boy named Steven. *Background **Full Name: Steven Quartz Universe **Age: 14 **Height: 3’6 **Son of Rose Quartz **Half gem, half human hybrid **Member of the Crystal Gems **Has superhuman speed and strength Boomstick: The bad news was, since Gems aren't like humans, she had to give up her physical form to bring him into the world. Guess that brings humanity to a whole other level of maternity leave. Wiz: Determined to carry on his mother's work of protecting the Earth, Steven joined the Crystal Gems in order to hone his latent powers inherited from his mother. Boomstick: He has the basic kinds of power, namely superhuman speed and strength, which enables him to overpower fully grown men and push boulders three times his size. Wiz: But the real trademark power of Steven Universe is his summoned weapon, his shield. *Arsenal and Techniques **Shield ***Summoned from Gemstone ***Thrown like a discus ***Vibrations ***Bubble Form ****Spiked ****Expansion ****Popping **Rose’s Sword **Watermelon Clones **Healing Spit **Floating **Cheeseburger Backpack **Astral Projection Boomstick: This shield is one versatile weapon, able to throw over long distances to strike enemies, or be converted into a large bubble to defend from all directions. And like a bubble, he can command it to pop, and unlike a bubble, can add spikes around it. Wiz: His shield may be his signature weapon, but Steven has far more tricks up his sleeve. He can create Watermelon Clones of himself, heal with his own spit, and even float. He also has in his possession the Cheeseburger Backpack, which can hold all manner of items, from food to his Mother's Sword. Boomstick: But Wiz, aren't you forgetting one last thing Steven has up his sleeve. Wiz: That's right, but there are major spoilers along this line, so scroll down to avoid it if you haven't caught up with the TV series, although unless your a diehard Steven Universe fan, that's unlikely. Turns out, Rose Quartz's original identity was Pink Diamond, and Steven inherited another, much more secret power from her. When knocked unconscious, he enters a state of astral projection where he can interact the mental auras and manifestations of other people, Gem or human. *Feats **Showed no ill effects during Light Speed travel **Pushed a possessed breakfast into a furnace **Held his own against Gems and Holograms **Fought against Gems with decades of experience **Shield withstood the ocean crashing down Boomstick: Steven has pulled of some pretty impressive feats in his life. He's fought giant Gem mutants and his shield enables him to block many powerful attacks, like the time it withstood an entire ocean falling on it. Wiz: Even without his shield, Steven is still plenty tough on his own. During an excursion into outer space, the spaceship he was travelling in went faster than the speed of light, and Steven was forced to brace against the full force of its speed. Boomstick: That should have been enough to break the bones in every other human, but Steven just sort of walked it off. Wiz: Granted, Steven may be half Gem, but the other half is still human. Boomstick: Yeah, whilst most Gems can retreat into their Gemstones when damaged too much, Steven's never shown anything like that, and around that gemstones of his isn't a hard light body, but one made of flesh and blood, so it's likely a normal human wound would do it in for him. Wiz: But it takes a lot to pull off, and Steven has proved time and time again that he can stand with the very best of the Crystal Gems. Boomstick: Even if he is a bit goofy. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle. The Battle Steven walked towards the Big Donut, doughnuts on his mind as he neared the door. However, as he put his hand on the door, something else caught his eye. Turning away, he saw, to his surprise, a new series of shops has moved in across. Steven walked towards one of the shops labelled Gar’s Hero Supply & Bodega, looking around the store’s contents in wonder; thus he was not looking where he was going when he walked straight into a stack of cereal, sending the various boxes tumbling to the ground. As Steven looked gingerly at the collapsed stack, he noticed KO standing opposite him, previously hidden by the stack; now he was staring at with shock and misery, before his eyes flared up with furious fires. Steven backed away in surprise, summoning his shield. FIGHT! KO leapt at Steven, who brought up his shield to block the punch he threw at him, before countering by pushing the shield forward with a burst of strength, before upper cutting KO into the air with an upwards sweep of his shield, before leaping up after him and knocking him away with a shield back. KO crashed into an aisle, smashing it into two pieces. Getting back up, KO blasted a Power Fist at Steven, who blocked the blast with his shield, however, this allowed KO to summersault over Steven’s defenses and begin a four hit combo on Steven, who was able to block the fifth strike. This sent him skidding back a few feet, before he regained his footing and hurling a shield like a Frisbee at KO. KO leapt over the attack and fired another Power Fist at him. Steven threw another three shields at KO; the first shield sliced through the Power Fist. Seeing the projectiles coming at him, KO unleashed his Power Battle Yodel, blowing away the projectiles. KO then entered his Ball form and charged at Steven, knocking him in the belly and slamming him back into the wall. Steven shook his head and looked up in time to see KO lunging at him with a flying kick; Steven ducked under the kick as it went through the wall, and Steven spun around, summoning his shield, and slamming it into KO, pinning him against the wall, before he started vibrating it, shaking KO around immensely and causing the wall to crumble, bringing down rubble all around them. Amongst the rubble, Steven’s shield expanded, revealing that it had protected him from the crumbling wall. As he looked around for his opponent, the rubble behind him exploded and TKO burst from the cleared crater, grounding his teeth together in rage. A bead of sweat popped up on Steven’s forehead, and TKO charged at him; Steven brought up his bubble shield in surprise, and TKO smashed into it, sending Steven, within the bubble, bouncing around the store, further destroying it. TKO continued to smash it around, knocking Steven around the bubble’s inside. Finally, TKO grabbed a hold of the bubble with his hands and sent energy coursing around it; however, was still unable to get it to dispel. In frustration, TKO threw the bubble into the air, and as it came down, he delivered a purple Power Fist to its side, sending it smashing out the front of the store. Outside the store, Steven dispelled the bubble. Wobbling on his feet, he reached into his Hamburger Backpack and pulled out a Together Breakfast, downing it in one chomp. TKO charged out of the store at Steven, and Steven pulled out several watermelon seeds, put them in his mouth and spat them onto the ground, where they grew into Watermelon Clones that charged at TKO. In response, TKO unleashed his Power Spirit Strikes, which struck the Watermelon Clones and exploded, destroying both summoned allies. TKO lunged at Steven with a fist charged with energy, who leapt in the air to avoid his punch and remained floating there, hurling down a shield, which struck TKO in the head. TKO glared at him, before closing his eyes and allowing KO to assist in controlling his body, allowing them to become SKO. SKO lunged upwards at Steven, who floated back to avoid their attack, only for SKO to make a 360 degree turn and rained straight back down at Steven; performing a flip he delivered a powerful kick to Steven, who was barely able to summon his shield to block the attack. Even so, the attack smashed him back down to the ground, cracking the ground. The sheer power of the attack sent Steven into his astral projection mode. Looking around, he saw SKO moving closer, but in addition, TKO and KO moving together in jumpsuits to control their body; Steven floated towards them and unleashed a pink-colored aura, which sent KO and TKO flying backwards from their control. Steven regained control of his body and watched as SKO became CKO, causing a great loss in control. As Steven attempted to get back up, CKO, attempting another attack, lunged at Steven, who reached out towards his Hamburger Backpack and drew out his mother’s sword; as CKO lunged at Steven, he clasped the handle and the blade, using it to stop CKO from coming down on him before pushing him into the air in a sideways push. Before CKO had hit the ground, Steven summoned a shield right below him; the edge of the shield sliced him through his neck as CKO fell on it. Both remains of KO rolled on the ground as Steven flopped down in exhaustion. KO! Steven enjoys Doughnuts at the Big Donuts as Rad looks for KO as he sweeps up the rubble, unaware he is also sweeping away KO's remains. Outcome Boomstick: Damn, that was brutal. Wiz: At first glance, it looked like KO could have taken this win, what with his physical abilities and transformations. But the facts are barely that skin-deep. Boomstick: KO may have been powerful, but it was unlikely he could get past Steven's shield that easily. Wiz: Exactly, and here's the proof; early on the series, Steven's shield was able to withstand the entire ocean crashing down onto it, and combined together, the world's entire ocean weighs about 1.45 quintillion tons. Boomstick: That's way more than any feat of strength KO has delivered and that includes TKO, who delivered a blow of 3600 tons to launch Rad into orbit. And before you say 'but Wiz and Boomstick KO's Power-Fist Fireball was able to blow up a planet', but its pretty apparent that it may have just been an outlier feat, given the feats of the strength the other members of the Plaza have shown. Wiz: Steven was also no slouch in the speed department, being able to react quick enough to use his shield to block an attack from Topaz, who's quick enough to outmaneuver Garnet's attacks. Boomstick: And Garnet's fast enough to intercept a lightning bolt, which can move at 220,000,000 MPH! Even if Garnet did use her Future Vision to anticipate it, it's been shown she can use it on the fly in battle, and anyone who can react to a Future Telling power that has the potential to see a lightning bolt coming is pretty fast, and so is anyone by extension who can react to that person. Wiz: There's something else to remember, and that's Steven astral projection ability; with it, he could travel into KO's mind and disrupt the harmony between KO and TKO that makes up their SKO and CKO forms. Boomstick: So not only could Steven withstand KO's assault until he wore himself out thanks to a shield he could summon quick enough to block attacks from superfast opponents, but he could also counter his power-up forms. Wiz: Whilst I am sure that in the future, KO and Steven may reach new powers and limits, but for the time being, Steven's defenses, speed and abilities holds him above KO. Boomstick: Looks like this battle ended on a TKO-a Technical Kill Off. Wiz: The Winner is Steven Universe Next Time Classic movie villains Deadly hunters Terminator vs. Predator Trivia *The connection between KO and Steven Universe is that they are young heroes training to defend their homes and are main characters on Cartoon Network shows. Their methods of fighting are also the opposite of each other's; KO fights offensively, whilst Steven uses defensive means. *This battle would have been in 2D *If this battle had an original soundtrack, it would be called 'Battle at the Plaza', the simplistic title used to represent the official beginning of this fanon series, as well as referring where the battle takes place *KO's death was inspired by the death of the main antagonist in the Brain Jacques novel Rakkety Tam Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Season Premiere Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:Offensive vs Defensive